


Unforeseen Omen

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Noctis also sees the Omen, OT4, Omen Trailer Inspired, Omens, Polyship Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Noctis receives the same Omen King Regis did before his death. Good thing his lovers are there to help bring him back.- Day 3 of Chocobros Week





	Unforeseen Omen

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love omen!noctis but this is not at all that sadly. Still, the Omen trailer was such an interesting concept that needs more love and attention. Also please ignore my terrible description of said trailer, I don't do it any justice whatsoever. Enjoy!

_He was driving down the road in the Regalia. Explosions. Luna. Pryna. The car flips. Luna?! Desert everywhere he looked. Endless walking. Train full of Imperial soldiers. Luna’s reflection? The strong need to follow Pryna, no matter what. Red eyes. Oh Gods, Luna. Falling. Endless fighting. Pryna is lying still. Blood. Hounds. Oh no. No no! LUNA!_

 

“No!” Noctis shouted, sitting up shaking in the small bed of the caravan. His retinue immediately woke, ready to protect their ~~prince~~ king. Instead of finding an intruder, they found their love shaking and sobbing Luna’s name.

 

“Oh Gods, L-Luna. Luna, I-I’m so sorry. Why. No oh Gods why.” Noctis sobbed, getting more and more upset by the second.

 

The three Crownsguard shared a look and quickly jumped into action. Prompto grabbed Noct’s shoulders and tried to uncurl him, attempting to bring him out of his shell. Gladio gently grabbed his face and tried to get his lover to look at him, saying his name sternly but not uncaring. Ignis wrapped a blanket around Noctis’ shoulders and went to make some tea he knew he liked.

 

After a few minutes of this, Noctis had calmed down enough to stop sobbing and hold his tea. “You’re safe Noct, nothing’s wrong. We’re all okay.” Prompto said in a mantra.

 

“But,” Noctis said, finally starting to talk “what about Luna?”

 

“What about her, Noct? We are on our way to see her in Altissia, remember?” Ignis said, wiping away the younger man’s tears.

 

“S-so, I haven’t seen her yet?” Noctis asked, seeming both anxious and hopeful at the same time. Just what had he dreamed?

 

“No, Noct. Why? What did you see?” Gladio questioned. Prompto sent him a silent glare, obviously saying ‘ _you couldn’t have asked that a little nicer?_ ’. Gladio gave a little helpless shrug. He wasn’t the best at these kind of things, he just wanted to protect the ones he cared about, and something was obviously hurting Noctis.

 

“I… Oh Gods. I don’t know.” Noctis started saying. “I was traveling alone, it looked like. Pryna and Luna were there, somehow. I flipped the Regalia looking back at them. I followed Pryna for a while, fighting Nifs and…” He trailed off. Silent tears slipped down his face. “I think I killed her. I k-killed Luna.”

 

The room was dead silent. “Noct, it was just a dream-” Ignis started to say. “But it wasn’t! It felt like more than that! It felt like I killed her!” Noctis yelled.

 

“You think we would let you do something like that?” Gladio quickly butted in, before they lost Noctis even more. “No, but you weren’t there.” “But we are now.” Prompto said, placing a small kiss on Noct’s temple. “That didn’t happen, and we won’t let it happen.”

 

“Maybe you can write to her in that notebook, yes? Or ask her about it when we get to Altissia.” Ignis suggested. “Now, let’s lay back down, shall we?” And somehow, the four lovers shared that tiny caravan bed together that night.

 

Noctis never got to ask Luna about the omen.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis just needs some love and hugs :(  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
